


Let's have you lazy daisy

by katherynefromphilly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly
Summary: Tumblr Drabble, from the prompt:I bet “let’s have you lazy daisy” is something Merlin’s mother Hunith would say to him





	Let's have you lazy daisy

It’s easy to picture, isn’t it?  

Those mornings, when Merlin was a teenager, before he was sent off to Camelot, before he learned of destiny and duty and despair…

Those mornings, when he had the rare luxury of waking slowly, in his bedroll on the floor beside the still-warm embers in the fireplace, with the morning air crisp on his cheeks, and his body curled up warm beneath the covers, delaying his responsibilities just… a few… minutes… longer… 

On those mornings, Hunith would have to venture back into their small cottage, to wake her sleepy son, because there were chores to do that she couldn’t do herself.

And stepping into the cottage, she would see him laying there, so small beneath his too thin blanket, with his black hair sticking up in all directions…

And though she knew Merlin was a young man in his own right, she would in those moments only see the little boy she remembered, so she would kneel beside him on the floor, one hand resting upon his back, nothing but softness in her heart…

And she would say: “Let’s have you lazy daisy.”

And though it was a ridiculous silly thing only a mother would say - especially to a teenaged boy already the tallest in his village - Merlin would still enjoy the hearing of it, and push down his blankets, and look up at his mother’s beautiful face, smiling even before he blinked sleepy eyes open, because he knew, in those moments, what meant to be happy, and what it meant to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So yup, this is why I think Merlin says such a ridiculous and wonderful thing to his sleepy prince. It's because he has that same affection for Arthur. And who could resist a sleepy prince of Camelot right when he first wakes up, even if he is being a cranky childish prat.


End file.
